


Jednou ráno

by Salazaret



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom John, Dom Sherlock, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Greg
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazaret/pseuds/Salazaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varování : Slash! +18, Sexuální scény, PWP, Mírný Semi non-con, Dominantnost, Arogance,</p>
<p>Aneb... Začalo to ráno!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jednou ráno

**Author's Note:**

> Co o téhle povídce říct?  
> Prostě jsem četla docela dost povídek na tyhle tři a řekla jsme si, proč to nenapsat taky?  
> Předem upozorňuji, že se jedná o razantnější PWP. Sherlock je trochu víc dominantní. Jedná se o lehké Semi Non-con :)  
> Snad se Vám povídka bude aspoň trochu líbit. 
> 
> S láskou Sal.
> 
> Beta - Mé slunce Katy

 

 

 

 

 

John dnes spal až moc dobře. Noční klid nerušila žádná hra na housle, nebo výbuch některého z experimentů.

Vyšel ze své ložnice a zjistil, že Sherlock nespíš ještě spí. Což bylo na tuhle hodinu zvláštní, ale John byl po dlouhé době rád za kousek klidu.

Jen v trenýrkách, tričku a šedém županu vstoupil do kuchyně. Hodlal si uvařit hodně silné kafe. Ví, že ho čeká dlouhý den spolu se vzteklým Sherlockem po boku.

Nalil vodu do konvice, postavil ji na stojan a zapnul. Rukama se opřel o kuchyňskou linku a přemýšlel. V poslední době byl Sherlock ještě nevrlejší než obvykle. Nudil se častěji, než je u něj zdrávo.

Naštěstí to zeď ani John zatím neodnesli. Ale co není, taky brzy mohlo být. Měl trochu obavy z toho, co si jeho šílený spolubydlící vymyslí tentokrát. Zamračil se a přemýšlel o svých možnostech. Možná by mohl zajít za Lestradeem. Nějak zabít čas...

Ozvalo se prásknutí dveří a John za sebou ucítil rychlý pohyb. Dřív než se však stihnul otočit, ocitl se přitisknutý k lince. Ruce, které ho držely za boky, se mu nepříjemně zarývaly do masa.

„Sherlocku!“ zavrčel naštvaně. Snažil se obrátit, ale Sherlock mu to nedovolil a svými dlouhými prsty se mu ještě víc zaryl do boků. Tohle zanechá modřiny.  _Zatraceně!_

„Mlč, Johne!“ přikázal mu tiše.

Jeho hlas byl tichý, ale autoritativní. Zněl téměř agresivně.

_Co ho to po ránu popadlo?_

Jedna Sherlockova ruka povolila stisk a teď se Johnovi dobývala pod tričko. Zkušenými prsty vyhledal bradavku. Chvíli ji jen tak hladil a přejížděl po ní prsty, ale potom lehce štípnul. Svými rty se přitisknul k Johnovu odhalenému krku a zuby přejel po pokožce. Ochutnával.

„Sherlocku! Sakra! Nemůžeš…“ v Johnově hlase zazněla zoufalost. Cítil, jak se mu do tváří hrne krev.

Od svého spolubydlícího by čekal cokoliv, ale tohle bylo… Bylo to…

Sherlock otočil Johna tváří k sobě a ruce položil na linku vedle jeho boků. Přiblížil se k němu skoro na dotek. Měl ho v pasti.

A John z pohledu jeho šedých očí poznal, že mu vážně neuteče. Takže…Co teď?

„Sherlocku to přec…“

Ať už chtěl říct cokoliv, jeho příval slov byl zastaven polibkem. A kdyby jen to. Sherlock se mu jazykem snažil dostat do úst a John byl ještě příliš v šoku, než aby dokázal reagovat. Nakonec se mu podařilo natáhnout ruce před sebe a snažil se svého spolubydlícího odstrčit. Ale ten se jen tak nedal. Znovu Johna chytil za boky a pevně ho přitáhl k sobě. Kolenem se mu snažil dostat mezi nohy.

„Johne, nenuť mě použít sílu. Vím, že jsi tohle vždycky chtěl…“ jeho tichý šepot pohladil Johnovy ušní bubínky.

Možná měl Sherlock pravdu... Chtěl ho. Už dlouho. Ale tohle bylo… Zachvěl se, když se jedna Sherlockova ruka vydala na průzkum. Celou tu dobu se díval přímo do jeho očí a bylo v nich něco nebezpečného. Šíleného.

_Zbláznil se!_

Pak se ruka zastavila na lemu jeho spodního prádla. John si skousnul ret a zaklonil hlavu mírně dozadu.

_Tohle se neděje! Nestojí před ním Sherlock. A jisto jistě mu nestrká ruku do trenek!_

Znovu se na něj podíval. Sherlock se usmíval, ale vypadalo to víc jako úšklebek. Jako by v Johnově mysli dokázal číst každou zpropadenou myšlenku.

Jedním plynulým pohybem mu trenýrky stáhnul až ke kolenům. Johnův napůl ztopořený penis ovanul studený vzduch. Zachvěl se. Nebyl si jistý, jestli vzrušením nebo strachem.

Když si Sherlock klekal, díval se Johnovi do očí. Sledoval ta bouřková mračna a skrytou touhu. V tu chvíli věděl, že ho má ve své moci. Oddaného na milost a nemilost. John dostal strach.

Dřív, než Sherlock stihl udělat cokoliv dalšího, se John rozhodnul. Tohle…  _nejde_! Prudce ho od sebe odstrčil. Spěšně si na sebe natáhl oblečení a snažil se zmizet.

Nestihl vyjít ani z kuchyně. Byl nemilosrdně přiražen k lednici a hlavou se praštil o její kovové dveře. Bolestně syknul a svět se s ním mírně zatočil.

„Sherlocku!“ zakňučel.

„Řekl jsem, že máš mlčet, Johne.“ I z toho pouhého šepotu přeběhl mráz po zádech.

„Ale…“

„Drž hubu, Johne!“ zavrčel. Byl to rozkaz. A kdo je John, aby neposlechl? Na sucho polkl a ruce měl spuštěné podél těla. V jeho očích se odráželo tolik emocí.

V tomhle okamžiku bylo něco nepolapitelného. Nepochopitelného. Věděl, že pokud neposlechne, bude to bolet. Proč si tím byl tak jistý? A proč se mu ta zatracená myšlenka tolik líbí?

Znovu zaklonil hlav a ruce zaťal do pěstí, ale následně jen vydechl. Podíval se na Sherlocka, který se do jeho očí díval s nebezpečnou jiskrou. S výzvou, kterou John, ač neochotně, přijal.

Sherlock přejel prstem po jeho tváři a celou dobu se usmíval. Jeho druhá ruka byla lehce položená na Johnově břiše.

„Jsem rád, že umíš poslouchat, Johne,“ zašeptaly Sherlockovy úzké rty. Potom ho políbil.

Tentokrát se John podvolil až s přehnanou ochotou, ale jeho ruce dál zůstávaly spuštěné podél boků. Bál se dotknout toho těla před sebou. Jako by věděl, že to není dobrý nápad.

Sherlockovy ruce shodily Johnův župan na zem a potom ho odkopl někde stranou. Byl to pro něj jen překážející kus hadru. Nepřestával líbat ty hříšné rty a jazykem prozkoumával každé zákoutí. Chtěl si navždy zapamatovat tuhle chuť. Kdo ví, jestli ho po tomhle John znovu pustí k sobě.

Znovu poklekl. Tentokrát mu sundal trenýrky úplně a hodil je k županu. John byl vzrušený. Nemohl by teď, říct, že se mu to nelíbí.

Rukou přejel po vnitřní straně Johnových stehen. Jen líně a pomalu. Hřbetem ruky se dotkl jeho varlat a znovu spustil ruku dolů. Přiblížil se, lehce políbil Johnův bok a pokračoval níž. Ale orgánu, který tak toužil po doteku, si nevšímal. Pro Johna to bylo frustrující.

„Sherlocku…“ zanaříkal.

Na stehně ucítil bolest. Jeho přítel ho kousnul! John pochopil, že to bylo jen malé varování:  _Mlč!_

A tak byl zticha. Hlavu stále zakloněnou. Nedokázal rozumně myslet. Jeho myšlenky lítaly jedna přes druhou. Měl strach z toho, co by se stalo, kdyby Sherlocka neposlechl, ale zároveň se mu přesně tohle líbilo. Vždy viděl v tomhle muži dominantnost. Líbila se mu. Vzrušovala ho. Přesto věděl, že na tomhle je něco… špatného. Možná zkaženého.

Podíval se dolů. Na tmavé vlasy, které se při každém pohybu zavlnily. Zvedl ruku a jen lehce přejel po vrcholku jeho hlavy. Sherlock se na něj okamžitě podíval. V jeho očích byl nesouhlas. John ruku rychle stáhl.

„Jestli tam hodláš stát, tak mě vážně naštveš. Buď se přidej, nebo vypadni!“ zavrčel vztekle Sherlock. John ztuhl. Věděl, že tohle nebylo pro něj. Zmateně zamrkal a podíval směrem k vedlejší místnosti, ale osobu za rohem vidět nemohl. Jeho dech se začal zadrhávat.

Sherlock vstal. Jen letmo se podíval k místu, kde ten  _někdo_  stál a potom se zahleděl na Johna. Usmál se. Bylo v tom něco sakra nebezpečného. John se smířil s ním. S tím, co ho čeká. Ale teď začalo Sherlockově plánu pohybovat. Tohle totiž zahrnovalo víc, než by čekal.

Pak John zahlédl Grega, který tiše vstoupil do kuchyně. Dlouhý kabát odložil na blízkou židli. John se zachvěl. Sherlock položil ruce na jeho boky a v uklidňujícím gestu ho hladil. Nespouštěl z něj oči.

„Johne… můj Johne,“ zašeptal mu do ucha. Olíznul ho a lehce přejel zuby po jeho krku. John se nezmohl na protest. Tichounce zasténal.

Na svém vztyčeném mužství ucítil ruku.

V ústech mu najednou vyschlo. Polkl slova, která chtěl říct. Zavřel oči. Snažil se jen brát, co se mu nabízí.

„Johne, podívej se na mě,“ uslyšel zachraptění Gregova hlasu.

Neochotně otevřel oči a díval se. Stál až nepřirozeně blízko. Greg lehce přejížděl rukou po jeho penisu. Jen tak. Nahoru a dolů. John chtěl zasténat. Udusil to v sobě.

Sherlock stál za nimi. Zatím se jen díval. V očích dravost. Jeho tělo bylo mírně napjaté. I on nečekal, že se inspektor nakonec přidá. Ale o to víc to bylo vzrušující.

Inspektor se podíval na Sherlocka. John mohl jen sledovat jejích oční komunikaci. Chtěl něco říct. Vyjádřit se…

Nadechl se.

„Johne!“ další upozornění vyšlo z těch příliš plných rtů. Podíval se na Sherlocka. Prudce vydechl, když se ruka v jeho klíně zastavila.

Greg se na něj díval se zvláštním výrazem. Jako by přemýšlel, co tu probůh dělá!

„Mohl jsi odejít. Teď už je pozdě, inspektore,“ zašeptal Sherlock. Jeho bledé ruce se velmi rychle dostaly pod tričko kriminalisty. Jedním tahem ho z něj sundal a přisál se mu na krk. Jeho ruce se majetnicky utáhly okolo inspektorova břicha. Sherlock si ho k sobě přitáhl.

A John to vše sledoval. Jak starší muž naklonil hlavu víc na bok. Sherlockuv jazyk, který laskal odhalené místo.

John se usmál. Byl to nepatrný úsměv. Přistoupil blíž. Položil ruce kousek pod ty Sherlockovi. Sjel níž. Dotkl se lemu kalhot. Ruce se mírně chvěly. John nevěděl, jestli vzrušením, touhou nebo pouhým strachem z neznámého.

Rozepnul inspektorovy kalhoty. Pomalu je sundával z jeho boků. Rukou se dotkl vybouleniny v černých boxerkách. Lestrade se po něm podíval. Zvedl ruce a zatlačil na jeho ramena. John pochopil, co se po něm chce. Podíval se na Sherlocka.  _Zmatený._

V hlavě mu blikala červená kontrolka.  _Nejsem gay. Nejsem…_

„Johne, udělej, co po tobě inspektor žádá. Nechtěj, abych tě k tomu donutil.“ Šedá ještě nikdy nebyla tak intenzivní.

„Sherlocku, já…“

Detektiv konzultant pustil Lestradeovo tělo. Byla to jen vteřina. Prsty zaryl Johnovi do zátylku. Určitě to zanechalo krvavé stopy.

Cítil, jak se mu nehty zarývají do kůže. Sklopil pohled. Poklekl. Sherlock ho nemilosrdně držel. A ty oči. Proboha ty oči! Nemilosrdné jako žhnoucí slunce. Nekonečné jako vesmír. Plamen, který rozpumpoval jeho srdce.

Ruce měl pořád položené na bocích staršího muže. Jeho zrak teď mířil dopředu. Na tu černou látku. Na sucho polkl.

Jeho ruce byly najednou pevné. Ani jednou se nezachvěly. Odstraňovaly poslední kus oblečení a ani jednou se nezachvěly. A před ním se objevil pulzující penis. Na okamžik ještě zavřel oči. Jazykem si přejel po suchém rtu. Než ho přijal do úst.

Lestrade mu položil ruku na hlavu. John cítil, jak se Gregovy prsty zatnuly a možná vytrhly pár vlasů. Jazykem polaskal jeho penis. Nikdy tohle nedělal. Netušil, co by vlastně dělat  _měl_!

Už nezáleželo na tom, jestli je nebo není gay. V tomhle to nehrálo roli. Srdce se mu splašeně třáslo v hrudním koši. Rozevřel ruce. Chytil obě Gregovy obnažené půlky. Lestrade mu nemilosrdně přirážel do úst. Sténal. Toužil.

John byl zděšený. Vzrušený. Snažil se potlačit svůj dávící reflex. Konečky prstů víc a víc zarýval do kůže. Kašlal na to, jestli to Grega bolí nebo ne. Podle všeho se mu to víc než líbilo.

Cítil, jak ho další ruce pohladily po zádech. Pak níž. A když se ruka ocitla na jeho vzrušení, tiše zasténal. Tahle vibrace v jeho krku poslala detektiva inspektora přes okraj. V ústech ucítil horkou slanost. Rozkašlal se. Pár kapek mu vyteklo z úst. Zmateně se podíval vzhůru.

Ale ruka na tváři ho donutila se otočit. Sherlockovi rty se přisály na ty jeho. Líbal ho něžně. A přesto zoufale. Jazykem ochutnával cizí sperma. Přitáhl si ho do náruče. Mapoval jeho tělo. Slíbával kapičky potu z jeho krku. Nehty přejel po vystouplých bradavkách.

John sténal. Jeho oči byly zavřené. Pro teď se nechtěl dívat. Chtěl jen cítit. Byl to jeden z nejintenzivnějších zážitků. Bylo to fascinující. Děsivé.

Najednou vše ustalo. Zmateně zamrkal. Podíval se na svého spolubydlícího.

„Johne, nechceš, abychom si tě vzali tady na tom stole, že ne?“ zasmál se Sherlock. Natáhl ruku. John pomalu vstal a s mírnou červení na tváři následoval oba muže do vedlejší místnosti.

Lestrade se posadil do jeho křesla. Jen pohledem vyzval Johna, aby se mu posadil na klín. Beze slov a protestů to udělal.

Greg si ho přitáhl k polibku. Bylo to jiné než se Sherlockem. Byl víc… něžnější. Přejížděl jazykem po Johnových rtech. Hladil ho po hrudníku. Sál jeho spodní ret. Ukusoval. Zkoumal.

Další ruce na zádech. Chvíli tam jen tak ležely, ale pak se posunuly níž. Prohnětly jeho půlky. John zavrněl Lestradeovi do úst. Přitáhl si ho blíž.

„Tak krásný…“ zašeptal Sherlock. Jazykem přejel po jeho šíji. Zuby zavadily o pokožku, ale nestiskly. Jenom zkoušely, co vše můžou. John se zachvěl. „Budeš jen náš, Johne. Budeš škemrat, abychom to udělali. Donutím tě. Chci tě!“ Po každém slově následoval polibek. Na krk. Mezi lopatky. Mířil stále níž.

Políbil boky. Lehce kousnul do hýždí. John byl tak tvárný. Teď by souhlasil se vším. Tím si byl Sherlock jistý.

Přitiskl své tělo na to Johnovo. Ruce na jeho bocích. Jeho vzrušení tepalo. Tak moc ho chtěl. Jedna ruka se mírně pohnula, přejela po Johnových zádech a pak vnikla mezi půlky. Prstem se dotkl jeho vchodu.

Tělo pod ním se rozechvělo. Jen zatlačil. Dostal dovnitř jen špičku prstu. Podíval se nahoru. Lestrade už Johna nelíbal. Díval se na Sherlocka. Fascinovaně. Vzrušeně. V očích odhodlání.

Sherlock se zasmál. „Ne, Gregory. Já tu byl první.“

"Jsem Greg," zakryt inspektor.

„To je jedno…“ zašeptal konzultant.

John zavzdychal, když se do něj dostal první prst. Sevřel se kolem něj. Snažil se nehýbat. Dech se na chvíli zastavil.

„Uvolni se, Johne. Nebo to bude bolet…“  _Stejně bude!_

Sherlock prst vytáhl. Chytil Johna okolo pasu a donutil ho slézt z klína staršího muže. Ale jen tak, aby dosáhl na jeho znovu ztopořený penis. Nechal ho před sebou klečet. Opřeného o křeslo. Tentokrát John neváhal. Znovu vzal Gregův penis do úst a pohltil ho nadoraz – najednou uchvácen myšlenkou, že si ho Sherlock vezme. Zarýval prsty do měkkého polstrování.

Sherlock se na něj natiskl. Znovu a znovu začal líbat jeho záda. Šíji. Hladit jeho tělo. Dobývat a ničit. Heslo pro tuhle chvíli.  _I pro budoucí?_

Nemohl čekat. Potřeboval.  _Musel!_  Nezáleží na tom, co bude potom. Jen co je teď. Touha spalující jejich duše na popel. Moc nad duší muže pod sebou. Bylo to vzrušující.

Sherlock se natáhl k šuplíku vedle křesla. Z jedné zásuvky vytáhl gel a jedním prstem ho otevřel. Na prst vymáčkl malé množství a nanesl ho na své mužství. Pevně chytil Johna za boky. Nehty zaryl do jeho kůže a nahnul se. Jedním jediným plynulým pohybem do něj pronikl. Držel ho pevně. Nevnímal kňourání, které se ozývalo s Johnových úst.

Sherlock se nechal prostoupit tím novým pocitem. Ještě silněji ho zmáčkl. Prudce vydechl přebytečný vzduch z plic.

John měl teď opřenou hlavu o Gregovo břicho. Ruce pevně na jeho stehnech. Cítil ruku na své hlavě, jak ho v uklidňujících kruzích hladí, ale nedokázal to nijak vnímat.

Do očí se mu nahrnuly slzy. Ta bolest. Slast. Nevyznal se ve svých pocitech. Jedna slza opustila své místo a brázdila jeho tvář. Ale byla ihned setřena.

„Podívej se na mě, Johne,“ zašeptaly ty rty, které ho před chvílí líbaly. Nedokázal otevřít oči. Nechtěl se pohnout.

„Johne!“ Sherlock do něj znovu přirazil.

John zanaříkal a zvedl hlavu. Díval se. Jeho tělo hořelo dosud nepoznanou touhou. Ruka na jeho tváři znovu pohladila a potom se vydala nahoru. Mírně zatlačila na jeho hlavu.

John pohltil vzdouvající se úd. Ale tentokrát jen lehce. Přejel po něm jazykem. Zavzdychal. Zavřel oči, aby je po vteřině vyjeveně otevřel.  _Tam! Cítil to._  Sherlock si ho bral bez milosti. Ale čím víc přirážel, tím to bylo šílenější. Krásnější.

Zvedl hlavu. „Sherlocku… prosím!“ zamumlal přes zatnuté zuby. Vysloužil si tím jen drápanec na zádech. Tiše syknul.  _Bože!_

Byl rozpolcený. Nevěděl, co má dělat. Tak moc chtěl… ale uvolnění nepřicházelo. Snažil se soustředit na ruku na svémtýlu. Na poskytnutí slasti staršímu muži. Znovu a znovu si hrál s jeho penisem, než z něj znovu vytryskl proud života. Tentokrát John celou dávku spolknul.

„Johne…“ zavrčel Sherlock. „Můj bože, Johne!“

Najednou vzal Sherlock do rukou Johnovu chloubu a sladil rytmus s přírazy. Dýchal přerývavě. Sem tam zaprskal.

Naposledy do něj pronikl se zasténáním, které donutilo jít Johna přes okraj. Sherlock se na něj zhroutil. John cítil, jak Sherlockovo sperma stéká po jeho nohou.

Jeho přítel se posadil. John udělal totéž. A všechny pocity v něm vybuchly jako supernova. Roztřeseně se postavil. Ani na jednoho z nich se nedokázal podívat. Prošel kolem nic a zmizel v patře. Ve své ložnici.

"Sherlock ..." set Greg zvednutá ruka.

„Bude v pořádku,“ řekl jen. Podíval se směrem,kudy John odešel. Na jeho tváři se usadil nervózní úsměv. „Aspoň myslím…“

Podíval se na inspektora. Zamračil se. „Měl bys jít Gregu,“ oznámil mu tiše. Upravil si župan, který na něm visel a vydal se do své ložnice. Zahloubaný do spletitosti svých myšlenek.

 

***

 

Skoro týden se neviděli. Nebyl žádný případ a nebyl důvod Sherlocka volat. Přesto od té doby, co byl Lestrade na Baker Street, byl jak na jehlách.

John se mu neozval na jejich pravidelnou schůzku u piva. A Greg tušil, proč to tak je. Doufal, že to nikdy takhle daleko nedojde. Ale tehdy ta nabídka byla tak…  _lákavá!_  Kdyby mu tehdy ráno Sherlock nenapsal…

Greg je zakryt.

 

***

Uběhl další týden, kdy se skoro nic nedělo. Ale potom našli tělo. A pak další.

Práce pro Sherlocka Holmese.

Zavolal mu ihned. A jaké pro něj bylo překvapení, když ho zahlédl vystupovat z taxíku s Johnem v závěsu.

John byl… jiný, pokud mohl soudit. Pořád se pletl Sherlockovi pod nohy. A tomu to nevadilo. Sem tam se ho dotkl. Pohladil jeho bok. Ruku. A když si myslel, že se nikdo nedívá, projel prsty jeho vlasy.

Sherlock zvedl hlavu od mrtvé ženy a zadíval se na Lestradea. Usmál se. John se k němu nahnul. Modré oči zaseknuté na inspektorovi. Něco svému spolubydlícímu zašeptal do ucha.

Sherlock se zamračil. Vytáhnul mobil z kapsy a nejspíš psal zprávu. Chvíli na to Gregovi jeho vlastní mobil zavibroval v kapse.

_Dnes večer. U nás?! SH JW_

Lestrade se usmál. Zvedl hlavu od displeje a jen lehce kývnul hlavou. Otočil se a pak už se věnoval případu. Kolik toho jedno ráno dokázalo změnit…

  



End file.
